


Braiding the Doctors Hair

by BlueBoxDetective



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: Yaz braids the Doctors hair. A short One-Shot about the situation.





	Braiding the Doctors Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I am not native to English and do want to apologize for any mistakes I have made. Happy to hear your suggestions and opinions about the story :)
> 
> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

I had known that this would be difficult, but I had underestimated how bad it would be.  
“Stop fussing,” I giggled at the woman sitting at my feet, “I'm only braiding your hair, you can jump around again in a few minutes!”  
“I don't get it,” the Doctor confessed, “Why are you doing that to my hair? I liked it the way it was, just flying around.”  
“You agreed to let me try. If you don't like it, you can change it back immediately!” I promised her while I tried to keep my hands relatively steady even though the time lord couldn't sit still. She had some parts of machinery in her lap she was fumbling with, but occasionally she would lean to one side or another, forgetting that her hair was in my hands. Once she even had called out “ouch!” when I hadn't been fast enough to follow her movement, but I had to admit it only made me giggle.  
“Just couldn't resist the look on your face when you asked. You sure know how to get me to do what you want, Yasmin Khan!” I could hear a slight complain in her voice as she spoke, but I grinned as I answered.  
“You know how to defend yourself. And...” I added, stressing the word, “You know how to get me tending to you, too.”  
“Guilty,” the blonde admitted, turning the piece of electronics in her hands. For a couple of seconds, we were both occupied by your activities, but it didn't take long for the Doctor to get impatient again.  
“When will you be done?” she asked innocently like a child in the car.  
“I'm nearly done, don't worry. I'm keeping the bigger ideas for other times when you are not as jittery as today.” I grinned.  
“Oi!” the Doctor protested, trying to look at me. She quickly realised that she couldn't turn around and spoke to the floor instead, “I am very well behaved today, thank you very much!”  
“That's true, you're right.” One last time I glided my hand through the woman's soft blond hair before I told her: “You're done! Let's get you a mirror.”  
Immediately the Doctor jumped to her feet, rushing over to her bathroom. I smiled as I heard an admiring “Oh!” from the other room. I had plaited a waterfall braid into the Doctors hair.  
The woman turned around to me in the doorstep and beamed at me: “I love it, Yaz! This looks beautiful!” Even though she was looking at me and not into a mirror, she still had her hands in her hair. “I will never take it out!”  
I laughed, blushing a little bit at her excitement. “You can take it out again, Doctor, I can braid your hair again no problem.”  
The Doctor smiled at me, her eyes sparkling. “This was absolutely worth sitting still for so long!”


End file.
